The business model of the publishing industry has remained relatively stable throughout, the majority of the 20th century. Content providers typically utilized a model that can be best described as “high-quality journalistic art,” where a group of talented writers and editors Immerse themselves in topical areas that are of interest to the targeted demographic. They then create content that fits within the general boundaries defined by the interests of the target audience. Essentially, high-end journalism has been an art form and few science-backed constraints or recommendations have been imposed on the publishing process. With the introduction of the Internet, content has become largely digitized and distribution mechanisms have changed generally resulting in problems to the content providers to efficiently capitalize on Internet-driven media and continually changing audiences. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.